Un día imposible de olvidar
by maiteginevra
Summary: POV de James Potter, sobre un día, que pese a todos los pronósticos, olvidó completamente trayéndole varios problemas con Lily. Menos mal que siempre tiene a sus fieles amigos para que le ayuden ¿o no?


Notas Iniciales: Este es un POV de James Potter. La historia es doble, es decir, existe una versión de los hechos de Lily, y la autora de dicha historia no soy yo, sino Jaqui Evans. Lo siento por el lenguaje explícito y soez que puedan encontrar en algunas partes, pero ¡soy James Potter! escupo, juego Quidditch, sudo y si no me coloco desoderante, probablemente me huela el sobaco.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la mitad de los diálogos tampoco. ¡Soy realmente pobre en este fic!

* * *

**Un día ****(im)posible de olvidar.**

**Habitación de los Merodeadores, Torre de Griffindor, Hogwarts**

**7:55 a.m.; 24 de Diciembre, 1978**

Un rayo de luz se coló por los doseles que rodeaban mi cama, es que es de _tan buena calidad _la tela, comparable con la tela de una cebolla.Y creo que también tengo algo de culpa, al dejarlos mal cerrados.

El sol lamía mis mejillas, iluminaba mi _sedoso_ cabello y me proporcionaba energía, energía que ocupé para refunfuñar – ¡Maldito sol, que demonios! Es invierno y se supone que tiene que nevar noche y día.

Me giré en mi cama varias veces, pero soy de esos que una vez que despierta no puede conciliar el sueño de nuevo, no fácilmente al menos.

Tendido en mi cama, ni conciente ni dormido escuché un ruido extraño, era similar al sonido que hacen las tijeras al cortar papel. El maldito ruido era muy persistente, de modo que renuncié a seguir durmiendo. Esa definitivamente no era la mañana que yo había pensado.Una mañana, que supuestamente, yo no recordaría porque estaría durmiendo todo lo que ella durara.

Saqué mi cabeza por los rojos doseles, tanteé la mesa de noche hasta encontrar mis lentes, para colocármelos, pero antes refregué prolongadamente mis ojos.Y ahí estaba Lunático, sentado con la cabeza gacha y la vista fija en el escritorio que teníamos apegado contra el muro.Estaba rodeado de un montón de pergaminos y papeles de distintos colores.

-¿Qué haces, Lunático?

-¿Te desperté? Lo siento. –Ya no traía pijama y se había duchado porque su pelo estaba mojado.Internamente me pregunté hace cuánto rato se había levantado.

-No, descuida.¿Qué haces? –De verdad, yo quería saber por qué estaba rodeado de tijeras, papeles de colores y esas cosas.

-Hago tarjetas para San Valentín. –Me contestó mientras amoldaba un pergamino rojo, con una extraña forma, ayudado con la varita.

-¿Para qué? Si falta una semana aún.

-James, no falta una semana.Hoy es San Valentín. –Oh, mierda, si hubiesen podido ver mi cara.Me sentía completamente perdido en el tiempo y espacio desde que tengo a la novia más guapa, inteligente y gruñona de todo el mundo. -¿Cuál crees que le guste más a Lily? –me preguntó mostrándome dos pergaminos, uno con forma de ángel de color azul y otro con forma de corazón coloreado de escarlata.

-Dale el ángel. – ¡Mierda¡Lily! Y recordé que yo no tenía absolutamente nada para darle.O sea, no digamos que absolutamente nada, pero no por lo menos un regalo físico de San Valentín.

Palidecí, sentí como algo dentro de mí se derritió, y no tenía nada que ver con el inusual sol.Sé que Lily no es una chica interesada, ni materialista, pero sé que como a toda chica le gustan los detalles.¡Y vamos, se trata de Lily Evans!, el amor de mi vida, la chica que adoro y que me tardó bastante tiempo que me dijera _Hola_ siquiera.Sabía que me iba a odiar si no tenía nada _especial_ para ella.Y yo, ya me estaba odiando por haberlo olvidado.

-¡Remus¡Necesito que me ayudes, olvide comprarle algo a Lily! –Me miró con su expresión de can salvaje y me hizo sentir como si yo fuera quien le oculta el shampoo a Quejicus.

-Como el par de viejas fanáticas de Corazón de Bruja no se piensa callar –Al ver que observaba los pergaminos tirados en el escritorio quise explicar que yo no tenía nada que ver con las _manualidades_ de Lunático –. Y no consideran el sueño de los demás, supongo que yo te puedo ayudar –.Ese era _mi Canuto _que como mi mejor amigo que es, siempre estaba dispuesto a echarme una mano.Todo lo mal que me sentí con la mirada acusadora de Lunático, se había desvanecido al saber que iba a contar con su apoyo.

Me levanté de la cama, y toda la piel se me erizó.El maldito sol sólo servía para joderte los ojos mientras duermes, pero para calentar hasta Myrtle funcionaría mejor.

Con el jabón en mi mano y sintiendo el chorro de agua caliente caer en mi espalda una duda asaltó mi cerebro. – ¿Y qué le regalo? –. Pero eso no era algo de que preocuparse, de seguro Sirius tenía mil ideas, _mínimo una por novia_.

Mientras me vestía, les conté a los muchachos que no sabía que le podía obsequiar a Lily.

Remus me dijo que eso era fácil para mí porque, según él, yo podía escribir veinte tratados enteros sobre Lily Evans.Y Peter me señaló que –Si Lily fuera un TIMO, tú tendría un _Extraordinario_, James.Esa idea me hizo sentir bien, y yo estaba completamente de acuerdo con ambos.

Sé que Lily odia las acelgas, así que descartadas las semillas y una maceta con la planta de ese vegetal.

Sé que no le gustan las rosas, de modo que no podría regalarle un ramo de esas flores.

Y sé que es alérgica a los gatos y a los perros, por lo tanto tampoco podía regalarle una mascota.

Y así, iba creciendo mi lista de _no regalos_ para ella, mientras me vestía rápidamente.Y creo que a cada segundo me estaba angustiando más y más. Parece que se estaba reflejando en mi cara porque Sirius me dijo. –Tranquilo Cornamenta, yo sé que le puedes regalar. Después del desayuno te cuento. –Y sin más, se encerró en el baño.

**Gran Comedor, 9:00 a****.m. **

Bajé a desayunar con Lunático porque Sirius nos dijo que no lo esperáramos, que tenía cosas que hacer.Y ahí, con una taza de cereales con leche y leyendo El Profeta mientras fruncía ligeramente sus rojos labios, estaba mi novia.¡Oh! Que bien suena, mi novia, mi novia, mi novia Lily Evans, Lily Evans es mi novia.

Me senté junto a ella, y apenas me vio, me dedicó una de esas sonrisas resplandecientes, que hace que el sol de esta mañana sea una pequeña e insignificante linterna.Y para mí ya no existía nadie más, no podía evitar perderme en esos ojos verdes cuando me miraban con amor.¡Eh! Me miran con amor, a mi, si, a mí y sólo a mi, James Potter.

La besé, y poco me importó la leve resistencia que ella oponía cuando la besaba en público.Entiendo que se enojase un poco conmigo.La semana pasada McGonagall nos había llamado la atención por las exageradas muestras de cariño que yo le profesaba, y como era temprano aún, no habían muchos alumnos, pero si estaban todos los profesores.Por lo tanto aquel _pequeño_ beso, que según Lily era casi una muestra de canibalismo, no pasó desapercibido.

-Sé que tienes pulmones que alimentar Lily –. Le dije cuando me separé de ella y yo aproveché para llenar los míos de aire también. Cuando lo hice comprendí que, por mucho que a ella le gustasen los perfumes, yo no le iba a regalar uno.¿Cómo le iba a regalar eso si yo amo su olor? Ese aroma a domingos por la mañana, tardes de playa y algodón de azúcar que emanaba cada poro de su piel.

Ser el novio de Lily tiene muchas ventajas, pero una de las cosas que más me gusta es cuando toma la servilleta con cuidado y me limpia la barbilla de los restos de mermelada que se caen de mi pan.¡Qué no soy un cerdo para comer! Sólo que ella me desconcentra demasiado.

-James, sé que tienes hambre, y te lo mereces por llegar tarde a desayunar, pero no es necesario que comas tan deprisa – Aunque me regañara su voz siempre me sonará mejor que el canto de las sirenas bajo el agua.

-No como a prisa, tú comes demasiado lento, Lily–. Si hay algo que no entiendo es como puede cortar la comida en trozos tan pequeños. Tiene paciencia para repartirle al mundo entero.

-No como lento, sólo le doy tiempo a mi cuerpo para que asimile la comida –. Guardó silencio unos momentos y me dijo. – ¿Qué haremos esta mañana? Hace un día precioso –.

-Eh... –titubeé –No creo que podamos hacer algo juntos esta mañana. Quedé de ayudar a Sirius con un regalo para su mamá. – ¿Por qué miento tan mal? Estoy seguro que se dio cuenta que ese era un pretexto porque arrugó el ceño. Si descubre que no le he comprado nada me matará, o peor aún, cortará conmigo.

¿Sirius le comprará un regalo a su mamá? –me miró extrañada y estuve casi seguro que se dio cuenta de mi pequeña mentira. –Pensé que Sirius había ido a vivir contigo este verano porque no soportaba a su familia, en especial a la desquiciada de su madre¿O me equivoco? – ¡Maldición¿Por qué es tan inteligente¡No se le escapa ni un sólo detalle!

Si, la odia, tienes razón, pero iremos a buscar una cría de Acromantula para enviarle. Sirius cree que eso será una muestra representativa de su cariño hacia ella. – ¿Cómo suena? Espero que convincente. Odio no poder quedarme con ella¿Eso es una sonrisa¡No! Esa es una carita de pena, muy similar a la mía por cierto¡Hey, esa la inventé yo! Aunque debo admitir que la de ella es mejor. Pero no puedo dejar que me convenza a que me quede con ella.

-Pensé que pasaríamos toda la mañana lanzándonos nieve en los terrenos –su voz triste me apuñalaba los oídos. –Pero si tienes que ir con Sirius, está bien, yo le preguntaré a Diggory si quiere hacer una guerra de nieve.

¿Con Diggory? –repetí. Sé que soy celoso¿y qué? He visto cómo ese imbécil la ronda, cómo la mira, cómo se acerca para hablar con ella de cualquier estupidez. – ¿Guerra de Nieve? –logré articular después de un breve momento. Pero yo sabía que tenía que calmarme, más que mal era mi culpa que no pudiera pasar aquella mañana con ella.

– ¡Asegúrate de meterle unas cuantas bolas a Diggory por el...! –me interrumpí, ella se iba a enojar. Así que decidí darle un beso e ir a buscar a Sirius para irme lo antes posible y volver pronto, quizás antes de esa guerra con otro que no fuera yo.

**Camino a Hogsmeade (ilegal****, por supuesto)**

**10:17**** a.m. **

No sé como logré convencerme que no podía pasar la mañana con Lily y casi dejarla en manos del enemigo.Por un momento estuve a punto de pedirle a Sirius que fuera él mismo a comprar aquella cosa que sería tan buen regalo para mi _dulce_ novia, y yo me quedaría aprovechando sus mimos y besos al lado del fuego de la Sala Común, o quizás disfrutando de una caminata bajo ese cegador sol cogido de su breve mano.

Pero algo dentro de mí, decía que lo mínimo que podía hacer era ir a comprarlo yo mismo.

Caminando por un apretado túnel, lleno de barro, la idea de ir por otra vía se hacía más fuerte.Yo sabía que no debíamos haber tomado este pasadizo para ir a Hogsmeade pero Canuto sólo se quejaba que moría de hambre y como éste llegaba a Honeydukes, él decía que podía tomar un refrigerio.A mi me gusta más el del Sauce Boxeador, es un poco más largo, pero sales menos enlodado.

Sirius¿ya puedes decirme que le voy a regalar a Lily?

No, todavía no te puedo decir, porque no quise abrirlo hasta que estuviéramos todos juntos.Ahí, en el sótano de lo que para mi era el paraíso, Sirius sacó una caja envuelta en papel rojo metálico y en un extremo tenía una brillante cinta dorada.

¿Hasta lo envolviste? –No mentiré, estaba contentísimo, Sirius parecía haberse transformado en mi _salvador_ personal.–Dime¿Qué es?

No sé lo que es, porque este no es tu regalo para Lily.Este es el regalo que Lily te tiene a ti. –mis ojos se abrieron como platos y brillaron con maldad.Soy una persona muy curiosa y demasiado ansiosa.

–Y si sabemos que es lo que ella te regalará podemos hacerle un regalo similar. ¿Qué te parece¿a que soy un genio?

¿Cuándo se lo sacaste? –pregunté, Canuto nunca dejaba de sorprenderme y yo casi quería besarlo.

Mientras tú desayunabas con ella. Tenía que tener un distractor para Lily. –Estuve a punto de decirle que era un genio, pero aún era muy temprano y si se cree el cuento, después no hay quien lo aguante.

Ya sé que soy un novio fatal, y quizás una persona un poco, pero sólo un poco, perversa.¡La idea me encantaba!Sin embargo antes de llegar a descubrir que me tenía mi pelirroja, Remus nos arrebató la caja y la guardó en un bolsillo de su túnica y nos dio un sermón que incluía palabras no tan santas.

**Sótano de Honeydukes, 11:45 a.m**.

¿Creen que ahora podemos ir por el regalo para Lily? –.Y sentado en el suelo, me eché otra rana de chocolate a la boca.

¡Aún tengo hambre, James! –Peter ya nos había ganado a todos el concurso de quien se puede echar más bombones a la boca a la vez.

¡Vale! –y dejé que nos quedáramos un rato más comiendo golosinas, más que mal yo tengo un doctorado en mi novia.No se me iba a hacer difícil comprarle algo.

**Calle Principal de Hogmeade, 12:55 a.m.**

Nota mental para James Potter, es decir, para mi mismo.Si andamos los cuatro bajo la capa no hay que comer tanto.¡El dueño de Honeydukes casi nos atrapa! Se nos veían los pies y con tanta comida en el estómago no podíamos correr tan rápido. ¡Por poco nos alcanza! Salió a la calle tras nosotros, gritando – ¡Malditos pendejos, ladrones de mierda¡Dumbledore se enterará de esto!

Todo porque la dichosa capa ya no nos cubre por completo y porque creo que hace meses no nos pegábamos una panzada de dulces, chocolates y caramelos tan grande.¡Estamos perdiendo la costumbre!

Hace diez minutos habíamos salido de aquel sótano.Diez minutos de mirar vitrinas que no me decían nada de Lily.Vi rápidamente en uno de los escaparates unas plumas que estaban monas, pero eso no reflejaba el amor que yo sentía por mi novia.

Ví una joyería, pero ningún colgante, ni ningún par de pendientes reflejarían cuan importante es ella para mi.Quería algo que fuera significativo.Algo que me hablara de ella, como ese anillo que estaba puesto en vitrina, ese, que tenía una piedra grande verde intenso, y rodeada de pequeños destellos rojos.

Quizás necesitaba inspiración para saber que podía ser.

**Las Tres Escobas, 13:15 p.m.**

Y ahí estaba yo, sentado en las Tres Escobas con mis tres amigos, bebiendo lentamente mi hidromiel con especias mientras esperaba que la inspiración viniera por mí. ¡Y no llegaba la muy perra!

Quizás es cosa de tiempo.Decidí esperarla un poco más, acompañando de las risas de Rosmerta, Canuto, Lunático, Colagusano y otras jarras para beber.

**Morgana, ****La tienda de las brujas jóvenes, 15:00 p.m.**

La inspiración es una cosa muy mañosa.Creo que necesité tres jarras de cerveza para sentirla fluir por mis venas.

Y cuando miro mi reloj me doy cuenta que son las tres de la tarde.¡Las tres¡Me he pasado todo este tiempo haciendo tonteras y no he buscado el regalo para Lily!

Sirius insistió que entráramos a una tienda que vendían cosas para brujas jóvenes, según él, cuando le compraba obsequios a sus chicas especiales siempre quedaban maravilladas.Y como ya era tarde, accedí.Entramos a _Morgana_, la tienda de la que hablaba Sirius.E increíblemente olía a Lily, después supe que tenía ese aroma porque ocupaban _amortentia_ como aromatizador de ambientes.Estaba atestado, sólo se veían niñas revoltosas dejando todo tirado por todas partes.No había lugar ni siquiera para sentarse a respirar en paz, y todos los productos que pude ver en ese local no eran del estilo de mi pelirroja.

Eran cosas más bien del tipo _zorra adolescente_, como la ropa que ocupaba Rachel Parkinson.

Cuando Canuto me mostró un conjunto negro de cuero compuesto por bragas tipo colaless y un sujetador que dejaba mucho para la imaginación, me alegré de no haber confiado mi regalo a él.

Cuando me llamó y me llevó hacia los probadores para enseñarme como le quedaba ese conjunto a la cajera, me alegre de que Lily jamás sabría las cosas que veía por culpa de mi amigo.

No lo niegues, te mueres por ver a Lily con esa ropa. –por más que tratara de rodar mis ojos, eso era cierto. ¡Apuesto a que se vería exquisitamente sexy!

¡Eso no es ropa, Canuto! –Por fin alguien que entendía el lado racional de mi cerebro. Remus comprendía que si yo le regalaba algo así, moriría pronto, muy pronto.

Más tarde me enteré que Sirius logró que aquella chica se probara ese _atuendo_ porque saldrían juntos a la noche.Me pregunto si ella usará algo similar.¡Seguro que si!

**Calle principal de Hogsmeade (de nuevo)****, 16:15** **p.m.**

No puedo creer que perdí más de una hora en aquel sucucho.Oliendo perfumes hediondos, viendo ropas feas y chiches que sé que Lily jamás ocupará.

Me di por vencido cuando vi que la cajera, esa que se probó aquella _ropa _interior, se agachó delante de mi y me mostró los calzones.O mejor dicho me mostró lo que no tapaban los calzones.¡Y eso que ella saldría con Sirius en la noche!

De eso, definitivamente no se iba a enterar Lily.

Así que, acompañado por los chicos, volví a la calle para mirar las vitrinas.Una tras otra, nos acercábamos los cuatro, pegando nuestras narices a los vidrios, pero nada me convencía.

James, mira que linda esa muñeca –me dijo Peter con los ojos abiertos, como si estuviese emocionado.

No soy su papá para regalarle una muñeca, además es rubia y Lily odia las rubias –. Según ella, su odio a las rubias no tiene nada que ver con mi ex novia Sunny Lockird.

Y para ser sincero ya me estaba cansando.¿Cómo iba a ser posible que en todo Hogsmeade no hubiese un regalo para Lily?

Al final de la calle había una tienda nueva.Era la novedad de ese año.Aquel lugar vendía música, mágica y muggle.Y la gracia que tenía es que _adivinan los discos muggles_, es decir, tenían los discos antes de que salieran a la venta en el mundo común y silvestre.Para mí, eso no tenía mucho que ver con magia, estoy seguro que se los robaban en donde sea que los hicieran y casi los contrabandeaban.

Pero lo importante es que encontré un disco de un grupo que se llamaba _Blondie_, y tras escuchar diez veces, o quizás más, la primera canción decidí llevármelo.

Como estábamos agotados, nos sentamos a tomar helado en la banca de una pequeña plazoleta, que quedaba a la vuelta de la sucursal de la heladería de Fortescue.O sea Remus tomaba helado, a Peter se le cayó antes de sentarnos y Sirius y yo molestábamos a unos chicos de quinto de Slytherin, compañeros de Regulus Black, el hermano de Canuto.

Sin embargo, después que esos niños se alejaron corriendo, yo pensé en mi regalo.Vale, a Lily le gusta la música, sobretodo la muggle, pero, eso no era un regalo especial.Eso no me hablaba de ella, ni le hablaba de mí.

Era sólo un poco de ruido y nada más.Ni siquiera la letra de las canciones nos vinculaba.Y yo quería algo que nos atara, algo que ella viera y le recordara a mi y viceversa.Y que fuera así por toda la vida.

Porque yo necesitaba que supiera _siempre _y a cada instante que es lo que significaba para mi, y que pudiera estar permanentemente presente con Lily.Y descartemos la idea de un tatuaje en su brazo que diga _Lily y James se aman locamente_.

Un momento¡ya sé que puede ser!

Me levanté rápidamente, casi corriendo y dejé a mis amigos atrás.Lo único que deseaba es que no me hubiesen cerrado la tienda, en que estaban todas mis esperazas.

Cuando llegué hasta la tienda, me quedé mirando la vitrina con la frente pegada al cristal.En aquel instante, llegaron mis amigos y todos se dieron cuenta de mis intenciones.

-¿Estás seguro?, me parece que un diario de vida es menos _comprometedor_. –Remus tenía los mismos temores que yo.

Pero fue Sirius quien me dijo.

-Anda, no seas cobarde, Cornamenta.¡Es lo que has estado buscando todo el tiempo!

Al salir de la tienda, con el segundo regalo en los bolsillos, sentí que por fin había comprado un regalo adecuado.

Y mientras caminábamos rumbo a las Tres Escobas, Canuto se acercó hasta mi y me pasó un pequeño paquete.

-Eso, es para ti y Lily.Ábranlo cuando estén juntos¿vale?

-¿Qué es? –pregunté con desconfianza.

-Tranquilo, ya lo verás. ¡Estoy seguro que les encantará!

**Las Tres escobas (de nuevo)****, 19:05 p.m.**

Y se suponía que Lily iba a llegar a las siete de la tarde, ya estaba oscuro y yo me estaba empezando a preocupar.¿Dónde estaría, y con quién¿le habrá sucedido algo?

Cuando estaba apunto de pararme e ir por ella, la puerta del local se abrió.Y antes de de que yo pudiera decir algo, fue Sirius quien habló.

-Por fin se digno su majestad pelirroja.

- No me molestes Black, que tengo intenciones de acriminarme con quien sea que haya robado mi regalo, y como no sé quien es, probablemente acabe desquitándome contigo. –A mi se me había olvidado completamente aquello, Lily estaba furiosa.

- Fue Remus. – mi amigo es el más descarado de todos, miente con una naturalidad envidiable, que hasta Lily le creyó.

- ¡Remus! –. Exclamó mi linda, hermosa y _gruñona_ novia, y estoy seguro que esa era la primera vez que miraba de esa forma a Lunático. –No puedo creer que haya sido él, seguro alguna estúpida del club de fans de éste (me señaló a mi) lo ha robado, cuando la pille no será capaz de sentarse en su vida.

-Lily, no fui yo...fue Peter. – ¡Ja! Apuesto que ustedes creían que Remus era un niño bueno, que hacía las tareas y se comía toda la comida.En realidad era eso, pero saquemos eso de niño _bueno._

- Rata traidora¿cómo pudiste? –y ese era el momento de Peter de ser devorado por las pupilas de basilisco de Lily. –Esperen un momento, aquí hay algo que no huele bien, y no Peter no eres tú –y ahora era mi turno de ser enjuiciado por ella. – ¡James¿Tú que sabes de todo esto?

- No sé nada –¡Demonios!...otra vez mi novia con el cerebro tan grande como el orgullo, y sin querer mis ojos se desviaron hacia Sirius.Espero que no se haya dado cuenta.

- ¡Ah, con que no era un gato el encerrado, sino un perro¿Cómo no lo supuse antes¡Merlín, andar con ustedes me ha vuelto lenta!¡Black!, tienes 5 segundos para confesar, dar una explicación creíble, lo suficientemente creíble para que no arruine algo preciado de tu anatomía, y para hacer aparecer mi regalo –. ¿Ven a lo que me refiero cuando les digo que es inteligente?

- Verás pelirroja...andar con nosotros no te vuelve lenta, al contrario, te vuelve más lista y como eres tan lista no harás ningún daño a la humanidad atentando contra mi anatomía...y lo segundo, ahí está.

Vi como Canuto disimuladamente estiraba la mano y sacaba del bolsillo de la túnica de Remus una caja de un brillante rojo.Después le alcanzó a Lily el paquete envuelto, quien lo miraba con expresión indescifrable.

- Black, tu anatomía me tiene sin cuidado y el bienestar de ella mucho menos, espero que hayas sacado mi regalo por un buen motivo, porque no me he pasado las últimas dos horas eligiendo ropa interior decente y perdiendo dinero, sólo porque te atrajo el papel brillante de esta cajita. –no sé si se han dado cuenta, pero el trato entre ellos, no era muy gentil.¡Parecían un perro y un gato¿Lily será una animaga que adopta una forma felina?

- Ya¡Tranquila fiera! Ahí está lo que querías, ni siquiera lo abrimos.¡Ah!, y dame las gracias... lo recuperé de las manos de Peter –no sé si Lily le creyó o no, de hecho por un momento pensé que ese era el final de mi amigo.Pero ella dijo.

- Está bien –. Y recién en aquel momento se sentó junto a nosotros –. ¿Qué han hecho todo el día¿Enviaron el regalo de la madre de Sirius?

- ¿A mi madre? –repitió Canuto, y yo no le alcancé a dar la patada a tiempo.Cuando la recibió puso cara de entender de qué iba todo eso y señaló con perfecto convencimiento. –Si, le encantó Lily ¿y tú, qué hiciste? –mientras Sirius la interrogaba le tomé una de sus pequeñas manos, las traía sumamente frías.

- He estado paseando y jugando con la nieve, cuando fui por un libro a mi cuarto noté que mi regalo había desaparecido y vine a Hogsmade a comprar otro. ¿Han visto que la dependienta de esta tienda "_Morgana_" está usando una micro tanga? –. Ni loco le digo que si lo he visto, y que he visto más incluso, de modo que simulé no haberla escuchado.

- ¡Mierda! Se me había olvidado Celine. Chicos me tengo que ir –.Y transformado en un rayo humano Canuto nos dejó. Yo les hacia gestos disimulados a Lunático y a Colagusano para que se fueran ellos también, pero no se daban por enterados.Les pegué por debajo de la mesa, solapadamente, para que se dieran cuenta que lo que yo quería es que se fueran. No sé si el golpe u otra cosa dejó más receptivo a Remus y cuando me miró dijo.

- Lily, James...Peter y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

- ¡No tenemos que hacer nada! –alegó Colagusano rápidamente.

-Si, acuérdate Peter –casi a la rastra se los llevó de nuestra mesa.

¡Por fin solo con mi pelirroja! Hasta este momento, este día ha estado de lo menos romántico.

- ¿Les has dicho que se fueran? No se vería bien que Remus y Peter pasen juntos San Valentín.

- Lily... Te lo juro que yo no tuve nada que ver con sacarte el regalo, fue idea de alguno de los chicos –ni loco le digo quién fue, porque yo no soy un traidor y porque la conozco, sé que es vengativa.Una vez, cuando estábamos en cuarto, Sirius la empujó al lago y ella después nos cambió la leche por una poción extraña que nos hacia repetir _"el trasero de Malfoy es el más suave de todo Hogwarts"_¡cada vez que hablábamos!

- Amor, no te preocupes, ya tengo mi regalo, con eso me basta y me sobra – ¿Ven cómo me trata¡Yo, James Charlus Potter, soy su amor!Hablando en serio, siempre lo supe. Nunca le fui indiferente.

- Yo te tengo un regalo – ¿Por qué en ese momento otra idea se estaba anidando en mi mente? Vale, no era la primera vez que lo pensaba ni que lo imaginaba.De hecho, lo soñaba la mayor parte del tiempo.¡Mierda!..Creo que sólo le doy el disco, no estoy listo para escuchar que me diga que no.

- ¿Si? Pensé que lo habías olvidado, es genial saber que no me he pasado sola casi todo el día de los enamorados porque estabas buscando a última hora un regalo –¿Soy yo o eso fue en tono irónico.Por la manera en que me miró, estoy seguro que no son impresiones mías.

- ¿Siempre lo supiste? –le pregunté.Quizás el próximo mes puede ser una buena ocasión para dejar escapar mis locas ideas y pedírselo de una vez por todas.Quizás en mi cumpleaños.

- Te conozco, Potter, y estaría molesta de no ser porque me he _entretenido _toda la tarde buscándote un segundo regalo, y no me dio tiempo de aburrirme.

- ¡Te juro que se me olvidó, Lily! –. Le susurré mientras me estaba acercando a ella - ¡Juro que nunca más! –la besé antes de pasarle el disco de Blondie que le compré. Pero mientras sentía sus labios cálidos moverse contra los míos no podía parar de pensar en esa ansiedad que sentía de pronto.¿Y si no le gusta¿Por qué le hago caso a Sirius¿Por qué no le compré un diario de vida como me dijo Remus?

- ¿Es un disco¿James, me regalaste un disco? –Me miraba de un modo raro, yo sabía que el regalo le iba a gustar.No por nada tengo un doctorado en Lily Evans pero a pesar de eso, muchas veces ella se me hace todo un misterio. – ¡Me encanta!, amo los discos, muchas gracias –me besó, una y otra vez, de aquel modo tan especial que parecía que cada uno de aquellos besos eran una bala directo al corazón, y que te da tantas cosquillas que duele.

Si me está besando, supongo, que es porque le gustó el regalo. ¿Y si le digo ahora? No veo cual es la diferencia... –Lily¿te gustó el disco?

- ¡Claro!La verdad, es que lo que sea que me hubieses regalado habría sido perfecto, sé lo difícil que es hacerme un regalo¡pero este disco me fascina! Gracias, James –. Y me besó de nuevo antes de decirme. –Aquí tienes tu regalo, aunque quizás ya sepas que es, aún así espero te guste –concluyó mostrando esa sonrisa tan dulce que tenía.

- No sé lo que es¡Palabra de Merodeador! –Tomé el regalo y lo desenvolví con prisa – ¡Es una snitch¡Y está grabada con mi nombre! ... ¡Un momento!, LILY ES UN GENIO, la snitch se abre y tiene una foto de nosotros.

- ¡QUE MIERDA! ...¡¿Y además tenía unas entradas para el mundial de Quidditch?! –mi novia es la mejor de todo el mundo, valió la pena cada uno y todos de sus _"no"_ –Mi amor¡me encanta! te amo, te amo, te amo.

- Supuse que preferías tener una de estas pelotitas con alas con nuestra foto, a una cadenita.Era más masculino.Ya me imaginaba a Sirius diciéndote que usar cadenitas es de chicas, no quiero que pierdas tu reputación, cariño. Y las entradas, pues espero las disfrutes e invites a los chicos contigo, yo no sé mucho de ese famoso juego. Cinco pelotas son muchas para mi gusto –lo que Lily nunca aprenderá, estoy seguro, es Quidditch.Pero no me importa, de hecho lo prefiero así.

- Técnicamente hay tres tipos de pelotas, pero las que están en la cancha son cuatro porque hay dos _bludgers_. –mientras la corregía no podía dejar de pensar en el magnífico regalo que me hizo Lily y en la nueva connotación que podía darle el otro que tenía para ella.

- Cuatro o cinco¡Que más da! usan una de reserva y ya –.Y aunque ella tuviera un poco de monos por lo de las _pelotas_ decidí que aquel era el mejor momento.

- Lily… – Pero apenas abrí la boca toda la decisión se fue a la cresta.Cerré los ojos un momento, y me repetí a mi mismo _¡Ahora o nunca James Potter, eres un Griffindor!_

– ¿Sabes? Tengo otro regalo para ti...pero no sé si te gustara o no.

- ¿Otro regalo? –abrió los ojos sorprendida. –No era necesario que me hicieras dos regalos, con uno era suficiente, cariño –yo ya no era capaz de sostener su mirada, parecía que me leyera la mente. – James¿Te sucede algo? Estás extraño.

- No, no me pasa nada –le dije rápidamente, quizás demasiado a prisa, pero me estaba preguntando ¿si tendré que hacer esas cosas cliché como ponerme de rodillas¡Que carajo, debería haber un manual para esto! Me paré para ponerme frente a ella con una rodilla clavada en el suelo, mientras un ligero temblor en mis manos hacia bailar la caja que sostenía el regalo de Lily. – ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –quise cerrar los ojos para no ver su cara cuando me dijera su respuesta, pero la curiosidad pudo más.

- James… –cuando separó sus labios y susurró mi nombre, yo estaba casi seguro que escucharía un enérgico y potente _NO_. – Yo… sí, claro que sí… –me interrumpió, pero yo no escuché lo que me dijo, así que me lancé con mi monologo antes de que ella siguiera.

- Lily, no importa. Sé que es muy pronto y que somos demasiado jóvenes,... ¡Un momento¿Dijiste que si?

- Sí, _tontito_ –se lanzó a mis brazos y me apretó con fuerza –Por supuesto que sí, te amo, te amo, te amo –.Y yo estaba más feliz que Hagrid bañando al calamar gigante.Lily me besaba la cara y los labios como una lluvia de relámpagos.

-¿De verdad? Después no te puedes arrepentir, no vengo con garantía –. Le dije mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos y la alzaba con fuerza.No sé si yo giraba o todo el mundo alrededor mío lo hacia. Lo más probable es que haya sido lo último porque me sentía tan mareado que era, casi, incapaz de caminar. ¡Si parecía una nena, mientras le colocaba el anillo que tenía una piedra verde gigante, rodeada de destellos rojos!Pero que rayos importa ¡Lily se va a casar conmigo! Eso era tan improbable hace unos meses atrás como que resucite Merlín y se coja a Dumbledore después de una partida de ajedrez.

- No me arrepentiré, aunque tenga que aguantar a Sirius siendo el padrino de nuestro primer hijo, te juro solemnemente que no me arrepentiré . –eso era precisamente lo que había pedido Canuto, cuando me acompañó a comprar el anillo, pero preferí no mencionárselo.

Estaba extasiado mirando a Lily, y de pronto llegó una niña de quinto y me dice.

- Disculpa, no pude evitar escuchar... ¿Es verdad que se van a casar? –la miré, le sonreí y le dije que si –¿le dije que _si_? casi le grité que _si_.

La niña se subió arriba de una mesa y gritó – ¡Muy bien todos, Lily Evans se va a casar con James Potter! Las que se quieren suicidar vayan por la derecha al baño ¡un poco de intimidad no les vendría mal!Los que apostaron que si se casarían pueden cobrar sus premios a partir del lunes. ¡Se abren nuevas apuestas¿Quién dice que se separan antes del año?

- James¿le dices tú que se calle, o lo haré yo, amablemente? –Lily echaba fuego por los ojos, estaba tan enojada como cuando le cortamos el cabello en quinto, una noche que se quedó dormida en la Sala Común.

- Vamos Lily no te enojes... ¿no quieres apostar? Yo dije que nos casábamos, así que el lunes tendré 30 galleons... no me mires así... ¡Es broma! –ni loco le digo que es cierto, es vengativa y no quiero que la agarre conmigo.Para distraerla de todo el escándalo que había alrededor nuestro le dije

- ¡Mira, nos queda por abrir el regalo de Sirius!

- ¿Sirius nos ha comprado un regalo¿Es que está enamorado de nosotros? James, francamente creo que tu relación con Sirius esta pasando ciertos limites, y a mi no me gustan los tríos –

¿A que es chistosa? –No, Lily.Sirius me dijo que hoy también es el día del amor y de la amistad y me pasó esto para que lo abriéramos cuando estuviésemos juntos.Y con respecto a los tríos, si tienes una amiga, yo no me enojo.

¡James, no tientes tu suerte! –me advirtió. –Porque sólo lograrás que no te dé tu segundo regalo, y será una lástima porque sé que te gustará. En cuanto a Sirius, espero que no se le haya pasado por su pequeño cerebro regalarnos una de esos conjuntos de cuero que habían en la tienda donde trabaja su cita, porque si es así, está más loco de lo que pensé, porque yo nunca usaría algo así y de paso haría que él lo luciera en el gran salón en el desayuno de mañana –.

¿Sé que te gustará¿Segundo regalo¿Por qué me hace esto? sabe que soy curioso...¡Qué considerada que es mi novia! – ¿Lily, amor por qué no abres el regalo? –traté que mi voz no sonara urgente, pero lo único que quería es que abriéramos el cachivache de Sirius y que Lily me diera mi segundo regalo.

- Y no tengo idea que es lo que es.Sirius me lo dio apenas llegué aquí.

Abrió el regalo, inquieta, como si estuviese muy sorprendida porque Sirius nos hubiese regalado algo. – ¡Hey, esto es un ¿envoltorio de una rana de chocolate?, James¿De qué se trata esto? –.

-No lo sé...¿Un envoltorio? –yo sé que Sirius está loco pero ¿me regala una basura como signo de su amistad? –A lo mejor tiene algo escrito, Lily.

- Sólo dice _Sorpresa_, no entiendo.Lo único que sé Potter, es que tu amigo no te tiene mucho cariño al parecer –me pasó el envoltorio, riéndose de mi. Y en eso vi una luz azulosa, débil al inicio, pero que se hacia más intensa en breves instantes y antes de que pudiera decir – _Es un traslador _–el envoltorio se activó y los dedos de Lily aún estaban jugando con él, después la otra mano de ella encima mío, tirándome hacia sí.

**No tengo idea lugar ni hora.**

Cuando la luz se apagó, y dejé de sentirme como si estuviera dentro de un tornado, la voz de mi _histérica_ novia me dice.

- ¿Qué diablos es todo esto, Potter¿Dónde estamos?¿Qué es lo que…

Y yo no entendía porque Lily estaba histérica, si lo que teníamos en frente era GENIAL.

Un jardín minuciosamente cuidado, kilométrico se expandía ante nuestros ojos y en el centro una casa que parecía un pequeño palacio recortaba el cielo azul que brillaba sobre nuestras cabezas...En resumen, era algo hermoso, era como un mini Versalles.

Bien, parece que Black se ha lucido esta vez –. Me dijo intentando dejar atrás sus nervios y relajarse un poco.

Tomé la temblorosa mano de Lily para que fuéramos a ver la gran casa que destellaba majestuosidad por cada ventana que brillaba al pálido sol.Mientras caminábamos pensaba en lo mucho que quiero a Sirius, aunque a veces se pase con sus bromas a Lily, pero si está era su reivindicación, dudo que ella no lo perdone.

- James¿Estás seguro de qué esto es tan bueno como parece? Porque no sé, viniendo de Black –mi pelirroja parecía una chica traumada por las bromas de Sirius, en parte la entendía.

Lily, tú tranquila. No puede ser tan malo¿Vamos a verla de cerca?

Bien, si tú lo dices. –de cerca la casa se veía aún mejor.Realmente era fabulosa…hasta que entramos.Y para que fuera realmente horrible toda la escena, la puerta se cerró tras nosotros.

¡Y que ese perro corra tanto como pueda¿Mi mejor amigo¡Lo que vi dentro de aquel palacio hace que mi mejor amigo sea Quejicus! – Lily, esto es...

Es Black¿James, que esperabas?

¿_un jacuzzi_?, pensé. La verdad es que una bañera gigante llena de burbujas perfumadas y todo esto iluminado por velas era lo mínimo que esperaba. – ¡Demonios!, esto es asqueroso y ¡la puerta no se abre!

- Yo digo que nos vayamos de aquí, porque supongo qué sabes como podemos volver¿cierto?

- ¿Eh? –. Tomé mi varita y dije _alohomora _pero no pasó nada, un poco más alterado dije –_bombarda _–pero la maldita puerta no se abría y Lily me miraba cada vez más enojada¡como si yo tuviese la culpa!

- Sinceramente Potter, está no es la noche romántica que tenía en mente, de hecho nada de lo ocurrido estaba en mis planes para mi primer San Valentín –sonaba realmente molesta y después de su furioso discurso me dio la espalda.

Y si ese no era su idea de San Valentín, tampoco era el mío. ¡Qué ese perro se cuide de no despertar atado y desnudo en el invernadero favorito de Sprout. –Lily¿sabes qué? enójate todo lo que quieras, avísame cuando se te pase¿vale?

Me fui, pero porque yo también estaba enojado y no quería pelear con ella, como sabía que sucedería si me quedaba ahí y pateando escombros de la casa y espantando algunas ratas me adentré en ese horrible lugar.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, yo sólo caminaba iluminado por mi varita.Me di cuenta que ese lugar estaba en la más completas de las ruinas, estoy seguro que si hubiese estornudado se me cae el techo en la cabeza y las ratas eran del porte de un hipogrifo, menos mal que no andaba con Peter o se hubiese sentido muy mal.Luchando contra los doxys, ratas, los primos de Snape, digo, murciélagos y media fauna más del mundo mágico y muggle llegué a un pasillo lleno de puertas. En eso, escucho la voz de Lily llamándome.

-Estoy aquí, sigue derecho y me encontrarás –le grité de vuelta. – ¡Cuidado con las ratas!

Pobre Lily, siempre he sabido que no le agradan mucho esos animales.Pero ella es valiente, por eso me gusta.Bueno, por eso y otros mil detalles más.

James, lo siento –dijo mirándome fijamente. –Lo cierto es que me da igual este lugar, las ratas y toda la fauna que hay en él¿Por qué no mejor disfrutamos un poco de estar juntos?, Después de todo estamos solos, exceptuando a todo el micro-ecosistema que hay aquí, pero no creo que a ellos les importe.

Cuando Lily llegó hasta donde yo estaba, me di cuenta que detrás de ella había una horrible culebra, pero no estaba tan cerca y no quise asustarla.Así que, miré hacia otro lado intentando no desviar mis ojos, específicamente miré una puerta medianamente normal, pero apenas ella habló no pude evitar contemplar su rostro apenado y después de una perorata de lo más hermosa me besó. ¡Merlín, amo los besos de Lily! son mejor que todos los caramelos de Honeydukes, y prefiero no preguntarme como aprendió a mover la lengua así, porque no me importa con tal que sólo la mueva entre mis labios.

Al recuperarme (es que Lily para mi es como una veela) le pregunté – ¿Se te ocurre algo? La verdad es que este lugar está hecho mierda, y no quiero pasarme el resto de la noche restaurando y limpiando.

- Se me ocurren muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas incluyen tu segundo regalo –me susurró al tiempo que me acariciaba el pecho y me miraba con ojos _¿hambrientos?_–Pero no puedo hacerlas realidad en medio de tanto espécimen, porque no sé si has visto pero hay una culebra por ahí que nos mira como si fuésemos su cena, así que sugiero que busquemos algún lugar algo más decente¿Has registrado ya todo el lugar?

¿Soy yo, o Lily se me está insinuando? –Eh...no –lo sé, esa es una respuesta MUY poco apropiada y yo también me di cuenta de eso, de manera que le tomé la mano y comencé a registrar las habitaciones que me faltaban, mientras me intentaba tranquilizar pensando en mil maneras de matar a mi mejor amigo.Pero después de darle las gracias.

- James, esa puerta que esta ahí no esta apunto de caerse como las otras¿veamos si podemos entrar? –apuntó señalando la puerta que yo había estado mirando para no mirar la culebra. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Lily fuimos hasta aquel portal y cuando giré el pomo y la abrimos, las palabras se fueron de mi boca. –Qué Merlín me joda, Lily esto es... –.

-Una habitación de motel con jacuzzi –completó por mi la frase que quedó inconclusa, íntegramente asombrada.–Supongo que tu amigo te conoce más de lo que pensaba, no está nada mal, no hay animales y no hace tanto frío.Esto no puede ser idea de Sirius, creo que Remus tuvo algo que ver –dijo mientras se adentraba en la habitación para examinarla.

Y en ese momento decidí que mi mejor amigo sería Remus y no ese perro traidor¡ja, mejor amigo del hombre… las pelotas! Y Lily tenía razón.Aquello era un comodísimo cuarto de motel con jacuzzi¡si!, con jacuzzi, al que se le ocurrió esa idea le regalaré mi escoba.En realidad no, pero si una caja de chocolates.

–Lily¿no crees que la cama se ve...incómoda? –la cama se veía perfectamente bien, pero a quien quería incomodar era a Lily.Amo cuando se sonroja.

- ¿Incómoda¿Qué quieres decir, Potter? –trató de sonar severa, pero al último momento la voz se le rompió en una carcajada.No sé si se reía de nerviosa o qué.

Que parece que el colchón es de piedra, me da la sensación de ser una cama muy dura –pero el tiro me estaba saliendo por la culata. Yo quería tomarle el pelo, pero ella estaba tan tranquila como si nada.

- Entonces, supongo que no queda más remedio que meternos al jacuzzi¿o no? –si, Lily era grandiosa, se me insinuaba con cara de niña buena e inocente.A la otra, me hace una _perfomance_ vestida de monja.

- La verdad es que no tengo ganas de un baño –la cara que me puso Lily ¡es impagable!Por fin su rostro se tiñó de rojo, aunque era un rojo furia.

- Bien, tú te lo pierdes –me dijo mientras daba un portazo y ¿estaba desabrochando su cinturón? –Pero después no digas que no te invité.

Y antes de que se metiera a la burbujeante agua, la tomé del brazo y le di un beso, quería que entendiera que estaba bromeando y que me estaba divirtiendo con sus ideas sugerentes y la cara que me ponía cada vez que yo le insinuaba que _no_. Cuando se separó de mi le dije –te ves hermosa enojada.

¿Ah, si? –me susurró con voz de niña traviesa.

– Pero hablaba en serio en cuanto a darme un baño sin ti, si quieres puedes recostarte en aquella comodísima cama que nos ha dejado tu amigo y observar mientras me doy mi relajante baño.

Como nada en este mundo es gratis, ahí estaba yo pagando mis pecados.Ella se estaba vengando ¿Les dije que era así, cierto?

- Lily...estoy hecho un cerdo, esta casa del demonio me dejó lleno de polvo, dale...si es grande y cabemos de lo más bien yo y tu gigante trasero –no me pude resistir a decirle eso.Para ser sincero, me encanta cuando se enoja.

¿Gigante trasero? Potter, eres mago muerto.

En aquel momento, me empujó a la bañera con ropa y todo. Y cuando me vio hecho un trapero humano se carcajeó en mi cara.–Ah no, tú te vienes conmigo –antes de que reaccionara y se pusiera a salvo, estaba tan mojada como yo.

- No puedes vivir sin mi, Potter, no puedes evitarlo –me dijo, al mismo tiempo que me tiraba agua en la cara y se reía sonoramente.

Eso era cierto, yo hace mucho tiempo me había dado cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella, aunque me tirara la mitad del agua que había en esa bañera a la cara.–Yo si puedo vivir sin ti, pero seria una vida muy...pacífica –. Antes de que se volviera a enojar me acerqué a ella y empecé a jugar con las gotitas de agua que resbalaban por su cara, siguiendo con furia su cuello para morir en el inicio de su empapada blusa, y justo en el momento en yo comenzaba a deslizar mis dedos por los bordes del ojal de aquella blusa, Lily puso una mano sobre la mía y me dijo...

- Sabes que no puedes vivir sin mi, te aburrirías –entre susurros en mi oído, continúo. –Si sigues por el camino que vas, probablemente encuentres tu regalo más rápido de lo que crees.

No sé a ustedes pero a mi, más que una advertencia me parecía una invitación.Y todo por culpa de que soy curioso, muy curioso y mis dedos más aún.

En dos movimientos cortos, el primer botón se aflojó, y frente a mis ojos se reveló un trozo de piel pálida, bañada de pequeñas pecas muy tenues y un pliegue que marcaba el camino al cementerio de las gotitas de agua perdidas.– ¿Y qué pasa si quiero mi segundo regalo ya? –murmuré.

- Pues deberías demostrar que te lo mereces, Potter, después de tirarme al agua debes ganar muchos puntos –me besó profundamente, y cuando mis manos iban a seguir el recorrido interrumpido previamente, se alejó.

¿Y que hay de este magnifico jacuzzi, Lily? Remus y Sirius se enojarán si no lo aprovechamos.

La verdad, después de lo que tengo pensado hacerle a Black, no tendrá tiempo de enojarse.En cuanto al jacuzzi, ya te he dicho, gánate tu regalo, me han dicho que eres bueno jugando, demuéstralo.

Dudo que ella se haya dado cuenta en qué preciso momento quedó atrapada entre mi cuerpo y la cama. – ¿Cuántos puntos gano por esto? –le pregunté mientras me ahogaba en sus ojos, sin embargo ella no me contestó, sólo sonrió. –¿Y por esto? –hay un punto exacto, detrás de las orejas de Lily, en que los latidos de su corazón murmuran con más fuerza, como un zumbido ronco, que me decía cada vez más fuerte. –Mil puntos, James.

* * *

**Nota de autora: Esta historia es un fic espejo de uno que escribió JaquiEvans, por lo tanto los diálogos de Lily le pertenecen. Si desean entender toda la historia, les sugiero que lean ese otro fic. He aquí el link: http/ w w w . fan fiction. net/ s / 4096597 /1 / UnSanValentnimPerfecto (saquen los espacios) A modo de comentario, no sé legeremancia, aún, asi que sólo tengo un modo de saber que es lo que opinan.**

**Besos.**

maite

orgullosa MOS.


End file.
